The Irony of Kindness
by Pickl3z
Summary: This is a weird little story I came up with while waiting at the doctor's office. Harry goes to Voldemort to end the war only to be locked in Azkaban for it - a story of betrayal and *WARNING* maybe some gay boy/boy action at the end depends on reviews
1. Prologue

The Irony of Kindness - Prologue

Kindness... The word itself means nothing more that betrayal. So why are there so many people that fall victim to its cruelty? Why do people not choose to see the truth even when it is right in front of them? It is a mystery of life that I do not feel equipped to try to solve. I can however explain by belief of kindness. Be cautious this is not a story for those weak at heart. It contains betrayal by family and friends and manipulations by people held close to my heart. Fear not; come and join me on my journey of the last 16 years of my life.

I was born to a loving mother and a kind father. They were my first experience with kindness. My parents owned a big mansion that they shared with their three friends from school: Padfoot (Sirius Black), Moony (Remus Lupin), and Wormtail (Peter Petigrew). They all loved me in their own way and I can honestly say this is my only memory so far of true happiness. But this joy only lasted a year because Wormtail grew jealous and betrayed my parents to Voldemort, their enemy. Voldemort killed my parents and unintentionally got Sirius sent to Azkaban and Remus banished to live with Fennir Greyback and his pack. My parents last act of kindness was to give their lives to save me. Well, they definitely did NOT save me; they condemned me. To a place no child should have to live. With my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. The two people my parents declared in their will that I should never live with. The two people who believe that anything abnormal is the doing of a freak (AKA someone who can do magic, a witch or wizard). The two people who already had a son that they loved more than life itself and would give whatever he wanted. He lived the life that everyone believed I lived. A spoiled rotten brat that got whatever he wanted or threw a tantrum until he got it.

This aunt and uncle hate me with everything they were. I was treated like a house-elf. They did everything in their power, that they thought they could get away with, to beat the magic out of me and to beat into me that I was worthless. The only thing they ever said to me besides to yell at me or order me around was that I ought to be grateful. They took me in off the front porch (so that their neighbors would not see the freak) and gave me everything I had: clothes on my back (my cousin's five sizes too large hand-me-downs), food in my stomach (the moldy food), and a place to sleep at night (a closet under the stairs). They showed me the kindness that no one else would such a worthless freak like myself.

Yeah, I was living the "good life" al-right and they were getting paid for it. Dumbledore was giving them money to "take care of me." He didn't care what they did as long as I was still alive when he sent someone to get me. It gets better though. Dumbledore was paying them with money from one of the vaults that I "was not allowed access to tell I turned of age."

Yes, well then Dumbledore, playing the role of the "loving grandfather figure" sent Hagrid to "rescue" me from the "loving" relatives. All I've got to say is that the fates must think my life is one sick cosmic joke. I would have had to have been blind not to see the insane manipulation that made up my life up to that point.

School was worse than anything else. I had taught myself to read and write and all that good stuff because I was not allowed to attend school when I was living with my relatives. I had never been around that many people at once but I was not allowed to show fear. That is for normal people not the super hero that I apparently was. Give me a break. Apparently I had saved them all from this evil wizard Voldemort when I was one. Apparently my mother's sacrifice saved me when he tried to kill me. I almost choked when I heard that. Is that the kind of stuff they are teaching their children these days? That if a mother sacrifices her life for her child that they will live. That is the biggest piece of bullshit I have ever heard. If that was true why was I the only one who survived? No one else had parents that gave up their lives for their children? No one else tried to protect their children instead of getting away and saving themselves? It seemed to stupid to me that everyone believed the crap this man Dumbledore was feeding them.

So when rumors had it the Dark Lord was coming back to life everyone assumed that I would kill him like I had before. Except that this time it would be for good. I was expected to want revenge because he killed my parents. So basically, me, the fourteen year old, was supposed to kill the big bad evil guy because everyone else was too scared to do it. So I did what I felt I had no other option but to do - I trained. I trained long and hard for two years. Learning dark curses and hand to hand combat. Everyone thought I was crazy. They all turned on me. I was expected to defeat this dark wizard without using a single dark curse and when I learned them anyway everything imploded. I went on a training mission and managed to kill Wormtail. I was ecstatic. I had fulfilled my revenge and was ready to be done. I was gonna send a message off to Voldemort and ask for a meeting to arrange peace. There was no more point in fighting. I was planning on bringing Peter's body as a peace offering. I got what I wanted. A meeting with Voldemort that ended on good terms, he had agreed to stop his wipeout of the muggles for a few years and to go into hiding for a while.

However, I was spotted by my "best friends" Ron and Hermione who were on a date at the same restaurant. Turns out Dumbledore was paying them too. They just had to report all my activities to Dumbledore and they would get half my inheritance if something were to "happen to me." They ratted me out to Dumbledore and before the night was out I was arrested for using the killing curse and was about to be put on trial. It had been up to me to "save them" not "betray them." It was at that point that I decided the wizarding world could go fuck themselves for all I cared. They thought they owned me and that I had a duty to perform. That they could just turn on me whenever they felt like it and I would just live with it. Well, they are wrong! I killed a convicted death eater and they're sending me to Azkaban for it. The irony of it all is that they think they are acting out of kindness. In their eyes I have turned traitor and they are sending me away to save my soul.

AN: So that's the end of the prologue - let me know what you think. I would like to emphasize that I don't update that often so please don't get mad at me for that. Also this story has only been edited by me (which doesn't mean much XD ) if anyone is a beta who would like to volunteer their help i'd be much obliged and i'm sure everyone that reads the story would thank you too. If you see any errors please let me know nicely. I have no problem fixing them and I thank you for pointing them out. I also had to fight to even get this online because apparently doesn't like mac pages documents and i have a mac... i had to borrow my dad's computer to get it up so this might also cause more update frequencies. If anyone has a easy solution I'd love to hear it! Also I'm rating this story T for now but in later chapters I might have to bump it up just a warning.

So on that note please review!


	2. Azkaban

Ch2: Azkaban

Azkaban is the inescapable wizarding prison located on an unplottable island in the middle of the North Sea. The only way to on or off is by magic rowboats. The prison is organized into two upper levels and the basement or 'animal pit' as it is referred to by the guards. The whole prison is made up of the old grey stone and enshrouded with fog giving it a creepy abandoned look. The walls are covered in mildew and the air seems to permeate the walls. The top level is for convicts that have committed serious crimes but aren't considered very dangerous. They all might have committed acts such as murder, rape, aggravated assault, or arson. While these all are serious crimes they didn't have a high body or damage count and are easily controlled by the dementors. The middle or ground floor level houses the guard offices and the non-violent offenders. Those who stay here have done crimes such as burglary, robbery, larceny-theft, vehicular-theft or pissed off someone high up in the process. The dementors patrol every infrequently but enough to terrorize the inmates who are often very susceptible to their charms. When officials visit this is the floor they are taken around – it's safe but enough to scare people away. This is what everyone pictures when they think of Azkaban. Then there's the basement. Here live the monsters and the most dangerous the world has to offer. It includes serial killers, serial rapists, sociopaths, child molesters, and those who use the unforgivables. The Deatheaters are all automatically placed in here as well. The dementors rarely visit this mash up as the prisoners are considered to have no souls.

With Dumbledore's help I was sentenced to the basement. On your way in the guards tell you you'll never see daylight again. No one escapes and no one leaves. You will die in the pit of despair. When I first arrived I was processed into the system – this includes a series of photographs, wand registration and confiscation, cavity and body searches, and inoculations for various blood and sexually transmittable diseases. You are given your prisoner number tattoo then left to spend the first night in solitary. The next day you are then taken to your level.

It's a free-for-all down here. No cells or separation for the wicked. They figure we'll all kill and contain each other for them. Famous individuals including Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, and Lucius Malfoy are my company and at first I figured I was being thrown into my own living hell. Avid supporters of the man I'm prophesied to kill and one who I am personally responsible for sending there, what else would I have expected?

"Have fun," the guards snicker as they haul open a heavy steel door and toss me into a big, dark, empty looking cavern of a room. The door slams shut behind me allowing me to notice the faint glow of lights that illuminate my new home. The floor is a cold, hard cement, damp with I don't want to know what. The walls appear to be the same stone as the outside and I notice the shadows creeping out.

Suddenly this large beast of a man comes racing towards me and tackles me. He is wearing only well worn jeans and his chest is hairy enough to keep him warm without. His hands are clenched around my biceps, the yellow nails on his fingertips leaving crescent shaped gouges. I don't get a good look at his face, but I notice his teeth are the yellow of his fingernails and just as sharp looking. I realize this must be Fenrir Greyback the famous child killer werewolf that works for Voldemort and quickly turn my head away closing my eyes. The growling softens and is replaced by a snuffling sound as he sniffs my now inadvertently exposed throat.

From the shadows somewhere around us I hear, "Good instincts pup, now just stay still and let him express his dominance as alpha." I whimper slightly but relax my body and go completely pliant under this beast of a man. Greyback grumbles in satisfaction and proceeds to gently, something I had been told was never possible for this man, grab my bared neck with his teeth. When I do nothing to resist he lets go and sits up to his knees. I stay on the ground beneath him waiting for a signal indicating permission to move. At his snort I stay under his legs but lean up until I'm sitting under him. I sneak a quick look at his face from under my fringe to see him watching me with a cautious eye, but he doesn't seem too threatened by my small mass. Going with my instincts, I gently nudge my nose against his jawbone and hum softly when he tugs me closer in approval.

All of a sudden from behind I hear a muffled, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get your mangy hands off my godson you filthy pervert!" I start to stiffen in fear and instinctually clutch the man holding me. He growls in response and pushes me back down as he growls protectively into the shadows while crouching over me. As nothing further happens I start to relax and turn my head towards the distraction, knowing better than to get away from the man who seems willing to protect me. Lucius and Bellatrix are holding back a scruffy, dark haired man, who seems almost more rabid than the werewolf above me.

"Dammit Black! Do you have a death wish? Quit struggling and act like you were raised!" hissed the long blond-haired man on the right.

The wild black haired lady on the left followed him up by saying, "Stop this nonsense right now cousin and get a hold of yourself! And don't you even think about changing, he will rip you to shreds in seconds!" She was far less dignified about her scolding than her companion.

When the struggling continued the blonde leaned over and hissed angrily in "black's" ear, "Don't you make me get the collar! I will put you in it if I have to." This seemed to have an instant reaction if his sudden stillness and bright red cheeks were any indication. "Merlin help me, Sirius, you act like a child. Draco has better control over himself and he's half your age. Merlin knows why, but my wife and Bella still like you, so I attempt to help, but you are going to get yourself killed!"

Lucius's obvious frustration had me giggling which brought everyone's attention back to me. "Would you let the child up now Fenrir, before Black here, has a fit?" I start giggling again, almost hysterically this time, as I realize the absurdity of the situation, I'm in the worst part of the prison, abandoned by the guards, trusting a known vicious, child-killing, werewolf I don't know, to protect me from other criminals whom I do.

"Easy there _A leanbh_, don't think about what you know, just accept what is happening here. Everything will make since in the end." His deep quiet growl in my ear sent a gentle fire burning through my body.


End file.
